Alex
by AmandaClair
Summary: A mysterious stranger decides to stay at the Benbow Inn....


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Hello Everyone! My name is Kate and this is my Treasure Planet Fic! Anyway, this is one of my first fan fictions so please try not to flame me a whole lot. Please read and review my story! ; )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Treasure Planet and it's characters, even though I would like to own Jim Hawkins...heehee. Anyway, without further ado, on to the story! = )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One:  
"Alex"  
By: Kate Connor  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jim Hawkins stared blankly at the crimson wall in his room. It had been about a whole year since his trip to Treasure Planet. He couldn't believe it had been a whole year. Anyway, he was usually working with his mom at the inn. He continuously had to keep B.E.N. from getting into trouble; because all he did was accidentally burn something when he cooked. And he really didn't have any time to have any fun what so ever. His days had become more and more dull as they went by. He missed Silver more than anything; he was like a father to him. Jim had hoped that Silver would maybe come back and ask him if he wanted to go on a dangerous adventure. But something like that would never happen. He had to help his mom and keep the place straight. Anyway, he was busy in his thoughts of the Past, when he heard his mom yell for him. 'Man, I can't even be by myself for five seconds....Geez.' Jim thought as he exited his room. "Jim! Are you coming!" Sarah yelled from downstairs. "Yeah, I'm coming." Jim said while he slowly walked down the stairs. Sarah came walking towards him. "Jim, can you please watch over the inn while I go and get some groceries?" She asked while getting her coat from the closet. 'Yes...seeing that there's nothing else for me to do around here...' Jim thought dully. "Jim, did you hear me?" Sarah asked while opening the front door. "Yeah..I guess...."Jim said. "Great, I will be back in an hour or so, okay?" Sarah said looking at his bored face. "Yes." Jim said. "Okay, bye, see you later. Oh! And tell B.E.N to not burn the inn down." Sarah said as she left the inn. "Great.... I'm stuck here...so bored." Jim thought aloud. Suddenly, without warning Morph came floating behind Jim, disguised as a hand figure, and tapping him on the shoulder. "Ahhh! What the...." Jim yelled being frightened. Jim looked around, then he noticed Morph giggling to itself. "Why you little.." Jim said as he chased after him. After the long chase, Morph and Jim laughed. But then a knock came from the front door of the inn. 'I wonder who that could be?' Jim thought as he opened the door. There standing outside was a small figure wrapped in a black cloak. It's face hidden from the cloak, also two bags were tightly held in the figures hands. "Ummm...hello...welcome to The Benbow Inn...what can I do for you?" Jim asked, while looking down at the figure. "I need a room." The cloaked figure said with a feminine voice. "All right then, this way, and let me help you with your luggage." Jim said as he took her things. "Thank you." She said while she walked inside the inn. Jim soon walked inside the inn still carrying her things. Then he took her up to the second floor and gave her the room number five. "Okay, here we are." Jim said as he opened the door to the room. She peered inside; the room was a deep magenta. Everything was clean and neat. The room had one bed, a dresser and two chairs. "Thank you." She said as she stepped into the room. "You're welcome, also if you don't mind what's your name?" Jim asked while standing in the doorway. "It's Alex..." Alex said as she sat on her bed. "Well, it's nice to meet you Alex." Jim said. "You too." Alex said. All of the sudden, a great boom came from downstairs. "Well, I'm going to go a help around downstairs...oh and by the way my name is Jim....so if you need anything just yell for me, okay?" Jim asked, as he was about to leave the room. "Alright." Alex said. With that Jim walked downstairs to see what destruction B.E.N had caused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Okay, okay. This chapter was WAY to short....anyway, I hoped you liked it. I will try and update this fic as soon as possible. Please Review! Oh! And this fic may soon become a Alex/Jim story.  
  
~ Kate Connor  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* 


End file.
